


Stuck on You

by moshiznik



Category: SHINee
Genre: Band Fic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7902556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moshiznik/pseuds/moshiznik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Help me,” he whined again, those big doe eyes opening groggily and staring up at Jinki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck on You

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to my tumblr [moshiznik.tumblr.com] as a prompt request.

“Hyunnnngggg!”

Jinki sighed at the whine in Minho’s voice. He chose to ignore the younger in favor of continuing to read his book, his very good book that he was trying to finish.

“Jinki-hyung!” Minho called again, dropping the whine to hopefully get Jinki’s attention.

Taking off his glasses, Jinki set them down on top of his now closed book and heaved himself out of bed. He would have thought that the dorm would be much quieter now that only the two of them lived there, yet Minho was able to fill the void the other members had left behind.

Jinki enters the living room, turning the lights on to illuminate his whining bandmate.

“Minho-goon, why are you sitting the dark?” Minho was leaning against the front door, his head lolled back against it and his shoulders slumped with exhaustion.

“Help me,” he whined again, those big doe eyes opening groggily and staring up at Jinki pleadingly. “I’m stuck,” he waved his hands toward his feet where his shoelaces were indeed tangled.

“What are you, five?” Jinki chuckled, reaching down to ruffle Minho’s hair accordingly.

“Nope, just tired,” Minho grinned. Jinki tsked at him, untangling Minho’s shoelaces before pulling his shoes off of his feet.

Jinki looked up at Minho’s tired face, admiring the strong angles and deep hue of his tanned skin. “Alright, up we get!” rising to his feet Jinki brushed off his knees and slowly made his way back down the hallway. It was very late and he really should go to bed. They had a long day tomorrow and it wouldn’t do either of them any good to be too tired to function.

“Jinkiiii…” Minho’s deep voice reverberated in the silent hallway, making Jinki shiver at the rich timbre. Turning around, he felt his heart stop at the adorable sight of Minho smiling up at him sleepily. As if on cue, the younger lifted his arms, reaching for the elder and whining cutely, “I got stuck again.”

Jinki burst out laughing, striding over and slapping Minho’s hands down. “You are such a needy thing, aren’t you?”

“Only for you,” Minho slurred, allowing Jinki to wrap one arm around his waist while another snuck under his knees. Hoisting him up, Jinki groaned, teasingly pinching Minho’s side. The younger squirmed and slapped his band mate on the chest lightly.

“Stop that,” he complained, pouting cutely. Jinki moved down the hallway, passing the now empty rooms until he reached theirs. After gently setting the tired boy down on their bed, Jinki pulled off Minho’s jeans and shirt.

“Time for bed, Minho-yah,” Jinki whispered, leaning down to kiss Minho’s forehead before laying him down and pulling the covers up over his bare shoulders. Jinki turned off the lamp before crawling in next to him, the younger instantly latching himself onto Jinki once he had settled under the covers.

“Yah, you leech, get off!” Jinki screeched half-heartedly; saying the words because he knew it would elicit a cute whine from Minho.

“Can’t… I’m stuck on you,” he breathed, kissing Jinki’s bare chest and snuggling deeper into his side. Jinki laughed softly, wrapping an arm around Minho’s warm body and kissing his hair affectionately before they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
